How To Say Goodbye
by Patastic
Summary: LEMON ALERT! One-Shot. Sometimes its the rash decisions that change our lives. AH AU M Alice & Jasper. Again, this is a lemon. Enjoy!


**A/N: For us hopeless romantics who just can't get enough of Alice and Jasper. Inspired by the song How To Say Goodbye, by Paul Tiernan. Warning, language and lemon, angsty and a bit dark. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the characters go to Summit and Stephanie. I own nothing. **

**ThirdPerson POV**

_I. Quit. Fuck this, I don't need it._

Jasper walked out of the building through the back door, exhaling suddenly when he realized he was holding his breathe through that entire conversation. It was cold, damn cold, and Jasper's heavy breaths came out in white clouds, and quickly dissipated into the sky. He grabbed that ridiculous tie he was required to wear too tightly, and shoved it, pulled it until it snapped off and threw it down the gray concrete. Jasper unbuttoned his deep red jacket he was also required to wear, and leaned back onto the wall of the stinkin' hotel. He didn't need it at all.

He wiped his face with his hand and inhaled sharply when he replayed the conversation in his head again. Those rich assholes thought they could boss him around. He wasn't a waiter; it wasn't his job to go get anyone anything, especially with a demanding tone like that woman's. His job was to pick up the garbage they left behind, and throw it into the trash. It was no one's position to tell him what to do, damn it, it his boss's.

"_I'm not going to fire you're dumbass, Jasper. Go outside and cool off." _Peter had said to him, just a few minutes ago. His boss, Peter, was an incredibly considerate person, thought of everyone else's needs, especially his employees who were like family to him. Unfortunately, Peter did not appreciate work that was lacking. He didn't except laziness, and saw it as unfair to the others who worked harder. Peter tended to use bad words and threats as discipline, to Jasper's dismay.

Jasper paced back and forth, tempted to go back into the hotel and give everyone a piece of his mind. He was embarrassed in front of the entire staff, and everyone guest in the damn place. He deserved some revenge. He deserved a lot of it.

He exhaled, reminding himself to breathe again, and blew out as his breathe came out as a warm smoky cloud again.

He kicked the tie that was one the ground again, and again, and again, getting rid of a ton of anger that was slowly simmering toward the surface. He ran his hand through his hair again and blew out yet another breath and grabbed a stick of gum from his pocket. He put it in his mouth, sighing and leaning on the wall again. His addiction to the most beautiful thing ever created, the cigarette, was killing him, literally killing him that he had no other choice than to quit. The gum was strawberry flavored with a hint of nicotine, his favorite flavor of just about everything, and he chewed on it absently as his calmed down. Gum and nicotine happened to taste like nicotine and gum.

"_It's not my fault you have terrible employees! I demand that he is fired immediately, so he can continue his obvious shit life elsewhere."_ The woman who had demanded Jasper to get her countless things, as if on a list, yelled at Peter when Jasper had refused. Peter tried to reassure the woman that all her needs would be attended to, but she insisted that he was rude and that Jasper should be discharged.

Obviously, Jasper disagreed, and told the middle aged woman to "Fuck off" and to "Screw herself" and...well, you get the picture.

Jasper continued to chew the gum, but the more he thought of the conversation, the more angry he got. No tie to kick this time. Jasper pushed off the wall and chewed on the gum harder. The taste was gone, and the gum started to harden so much it was getting difficult to chew.

"Fuck it." He said, and spit the gum out onto the ground, into a crack on the thin sidewalk full of weeds. He pulled the safety box of cigarettes out of his coat pocket, the one he always kept there, for, well just in case, and stuck it in his mouth. He pushed his honey blonde hair out of his face, giving himself one more chance to put it away, and have another piece of gum. He thought traveled to the time when he went to his doctor almost a year ago, sitting on a bench in a paper gown, staring to a dark, and disfigured thing on a screen. Dr. Carlisle pointed to several different spots, naming them and informing him of their importance. Jasper wasn't exactly listening, just letting the words go through one ear then through the other.

_"Those are my lungs?"_ Jasper had said disbelievingly, unable to understand that that black clump was in his body.

"_Yes."_ Carlisle looked at him._ "You've been smoking since you were thirteen, Jasper."_

And now he was thirty. Amazing to think a habit like that would follow him to that age. Jasper was tempted to ask the same question over again,_ Those are my lungs?_

Jasper had inhaled once, twice, and a third time, then coughed. Dr. Carlisle had sighed and sat down next to him, a somber look in his eyes. The same eyes that told many, too many, the exact same thing he was about to tell him. Jasper didn't want to know the facts, the causes, the cures and medication, he had wanted the answer to that question that all those others had asked.

Dr. Carlisle, nodded at Jasper's silent question and patted his leg. "_Yes, Jasper. If you continue to smoke, you will, certainly, die_."

Jasper chewed on the end of the cigarette, and took the pack of matches he stole from the hotel from his pocket. He lit one, and stared at it, them let it burn down. He lit another one, and the lit the cigarette. Jasper inhaled deeply, enjoying the delicious sting that pierced his chest, the blew out. He leaned back on the wall for the third time, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to give them up. He'd surely die for cigs. They were his guilty pleasure, his best friends. It wasn't worth living without them.

He blew the smoke out again, listening to the crispy sound of tobacco burning. His ears were so open now, he could hear the few birds chirping before their flight down south, and the sound of the river flowing before it froze over, the sound of a woman crying, the sound-

Wait, what?

Jasper turned the corner of the hotel, and sure enough, a short woman wearing barely anything was crouched low to the ground, crying and sniffling, holding her arms close to shield herself form the cold.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jasper said, and she flinched. _Of course she isn't alright, dumbass. She's obviously crying. _Her face, covered in dark makeup now smeared from her tears, jumped in shock. "Ah, I didn't mean to scare you..."

"You didn't scare me," She said, standing up, and looking behind her. She wore a very short black skirt, and a purple long sleeve shirt that had a fishnet covering. Her boots were long and high heeled, and her hair was cut really short. From the looks of it, she seemed like some kind of dancer. Not the good kind, either.

"I'll just...go." She said, and started to walk in the other direction.

"No, no, wait." Jasper said, before he could stop himself. He blew out some more smoke, and raised his hand. She leaned back on the wall, her stomach completely visible and bare, and she shivered once more. Jasper took off his tacky red jacket and offered it with a smile, the cig still between his teeth. She accepted it, smiling back at this attractive stranger, suddenly feeling inadequate. She wiped at her ruined makeup, hoping to make some kind of improvement, then put the jacket on.

"Jasper." He said, holding his hand out. "I work here at the Forks Hotel."

She smiled again, amazed that this attractive stranger, Jasper, was being so nice to her. "Alice." She answered, and shook it. "I work over at the hair salon over there."

She pointed to the small yellow store across the street. Jasper exhaled, realizing yet again that he was holding his breath. She wasn't a dancer, she was a hair stylist. His gaze slid down to her not so ideal outfit, and around where just a bit of frost collected on the ground.

"May I ask why you are out here in the weather like this, wearing something like that?" Jasper asked, sucking on the poison, and blowing it out. Alice stared up at him, and admired the way he smiled down at her. How she wanted to be that cigarette for just a moment. When her eyes met his, she realized he was still waiting for an answer.

Alice blushed, and looked down to her barely there skirt. "It's my uniform." She said, and flushed again. Jasper looked down at her, but thought the gesture was because she was cold. "And I wanted a little fresh air."

Jasper chuckled, a delicious sound, and looked down to this strange short woman. "This is where the smokers smoke. That's not exactly_ fresh air_." He sucked on the cigarette again, closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure at the burning sensation, then blew out.

Alice shrugged, and watched the smoke disappear. "I like the smell of smoke." She sniffed and smiled. "It's oddly, nostalgic." Alice said, and looked up to Jasper, who was enjoying his poison and taking in the scene. Alice pulled the jacket closer to her. "May I ask _you _a question?"

Jasper shrugged and blew out again.

"Why are you out here?"

Jasper's dismay grew, as the early conversation came back to his memory. The one he tried to forget. "To cool off." He said, flipping his curly hair out of his face, praying for some wind. Then he smiled down at her small face, "And for some fresh air."

Alice laughed, and nodded, sliding down to the bottom of the wall. Jasper mimicked her, and slid down too. "My turn," He said, taking another drag. "Uh, what do you do at the Hair Salon?"

Alice nodded, "Rosalie's?" Jasper nodded. "I wash hair." She said, and smiled. "It's funny. I hate hair. Alot." She grabbed her cropped locks, and let it go. "I got mine cut, thinking it would be easier to take care of. I was wrong." She frowned and played with the jacket's sleeves.

"Why?" He asked, liking the way her voice sounded when she smiled too. She shrugged and let the sleeves go.

"When it grows, it looks really bad. And my hair grows fast." She scrunched her nose, and Jasper stifled a laugh. Alice frowned and hit the stranger, and couldn't help but to laugh too. It was silly.

"Why no shave it all off?" He asked, and Alice raised an arm to stop him.

"Hey, it's my turn." She said, and cocked her head, thinking. You could ask a stranger anything. You could ask them about their past, as if they would tell you, or you could ask them if the like pizza, or something simple like that.

"What do you do in the hotel?" She said, looking down at the name tag that said, _Hello, My name is Jasper._

"What do I do?" Jasper repeated, and Alice nodded, confirming. "I am the temp." He said. "_The_ temp for the past two years. This was the only place that would take me. I'm a pretty shitty person with some serious baggage." Jasper coughed, not waiting for a reaction. Alice blinked a couple of times, and an 'oh' escaped through her full lips. She wasn't expecting such a personal answer. They were still strangers, after all. When she opened her mouth to ask another, he stopped her with a smile. "My turn."

Jasper relaxed his head against the wall and took another drag. "What do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

Alice snorted. "Run with scissors." She said with a confident laugh. When Jasper turned his head against the wall and raised an eyebrow, Alice's smile faltered. "No, no, I uh, I like to dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be a ballerina, yes a ballerina," She repeated when she saw his stunned face "...but I was too short and stubby. I moved to the coast a while ago because I was offered a job. They turned me down after seeing me in person." Alice paused and then continued. "I was really upset about it. I had no where else to go. I came here without my family's permission. They really hate me." Alice leaned back an inhaled the wonderful smell of tobacco. The same scent her father carried with him. "I got a job at the salon and thought it would be best to stay here. Everyone's where they're meant to be." Alice shrugged and avoided his gaze.

"That's not true." Jasper blurted out. "That's not true." He repeated. "Sometimes you have to put yourself where you're supposed to be."

Alice looked up into Jasper's eyes and marveled at how they seemed to shift colors, and swirl into another. She was so interested in this beautiful stranger, she didn't realize she was staring at him. Again.

"Alright. It's my turn." Alice shifted closer to him. "What do you like to do?"

Jasper grinned, and took yet another drag, getting close to the stump. "I like to jump into icy cold rivers stark naked." He laughed when she shoved him, liking how she looked when she was mad. "Okay. I'm a good singer."

"Liar."

"I am! I sing pretty good." Alice shook her head. "You don't believe me?"

"Prove it." She said, backing away from him. Jasper shrugged and opened his mouth to sing, but cut paused and started to hum.

"That does not count." Alice said, pouting.

"It does too. I'll sing if you dance." He retorted, and Alice took a moment to think. Here she is, barely wearing clothes, and this man, a grown man, that she just met, could easily be some pervert who lures in women like herself. But for some odd reason, she trusted him, in the last twenty minutes she got to know him. She wanted to shake her head no, and walk away, but she really wanted to show him _someone_ how much talent she has.

Then she realized she was wearing a skirt that was more than a foot away from her knees.

"I would, but I can't." Gestured down to her 'uniform'.

Jasper nodded in understanding. "Oh, well I guess I can't sing for you, sweetheart." He took another drag of his cigarette, and Alice snatched it from his hand. She held it between her fore finger and thumb, examining it.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?" He asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to try it."

Jasper looked down at her innocent face covered in makeup, and then over to the cigarette that contaminated everything it touched. Jasper reached for it, but Alice, pulled back and looked at him with a confused expression in her face. She pulled her shoulders back, trying to look older than her twenty-one years. Alice pulled the cigarette up to her lips, this being the first time she tried one, and simply took her first drag of the cigarette. It burned terribly, and she immediately coughed it out, the smoke coming out in neat tendrils despite her crazy coughing, laughing at her.

"I don't think you should have done that." Jasper said, and took the cigarette back. "It looked a bit painful."

"It wasn't." Alice said, blowing the smoke away. "It's just been a while."

Alice sat back and closed her eyes, now comfortable with Jasper, listening to the chilly breeze. Jasper didn't like that her eyes were closed. She had such beautiful blue eyes, so much that the color of her irises seemed to leak, and turn everything blue.

"It's my turn." Jasper said, his voice getting lower. "Why were you crying?"

Alice didn't move, didn't even inhale. His guess was that she ignored him, didn't want to answer it. But when she sat up a little bit more, her face suddenly older and concentrated, she didn't look at Jasper, but an ant that crawled back and forth, lost.

"I was just a little confused." She said, still staring.

"About?"

Alice shrugged, not even remembering he was still a stranger. "It's a bit complicated." She said, but believed he was willing to listen. "I was just thinking about my family." Jasper stayed silent, waiting until she was ready to say it.

"I left almost five years ago." She continued. "Like I said before, I was offered a job after a company saw a video of a show I was in. The Prize, it was called. Anyway, they called me up and told me to come over to Washington for a proper audition. My parents disapproved immediately, and told me the city held terrible things. It corrupts. I didn't believe them. So I tied up my long hair, packed up almost everything I owned and took the first bus out of there. When I got there I was so excited, the first thing I did was go and audition for the show, before I settled. I thought if I got a part, I could call and reassure my parents that everything was going fine.

"They took one look at me, saw how short I was and I was declined. I was a bit surprised. Ballet has nothing to do with height." Alice grumbled out. "I was told to go away. They didn't want me. I chopped all my hair off and went to work for Rosalie." Alice sighed, slouched a bit. "Well today, a customer came in and started talking about how she had a family reunion coming up. It started to remind me of my family, and a horrible realization came."

"You miss them." It wasn't a question.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't. Not one bit. I don't miss them at all. I can't even remember them." She said, her eyes filling up. "And I hate that."

Jasper didn't know what to think, if he should say anything, if he should comfort her. He just watched the tears leave her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." He soothed.

"I just feel so guilty. My mother is probably so worried." Alice snorted and hiccupped. Worried was _not _the word.

"I called her." She said suddenly. "I called her a while ago. She was so urgent to figure out where I was, who I'm with, if I could come back home. And I hung up on her." Alice said, and sighed. "I left her, and I don't care. I don't want to go back."

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't be crying, darlin'." Jasper wiped one away, off her chin.

"I don't know why I'm I crying," She said. "I think...I think I just want to remember them. Or forget them completely." Alice laid her head on Jasper's shoulder, and sighed when she breathed in the yummy smell of him. He was no longer a stranger.

Jasper sucked on his cigarette once more, and noticed it was down to the bud. The sun was going down, and soon, someone would go looking for him and tell him he had to get back to work. His dismay grew when he realized he had to go back in there, and he sighed loudly and shifted a bit.

Alice took it the wrong way. Here she was, bawling like a baby on this man's shoulder, when he obviously wanted to go back in. She cleared her through and sat up.

"I'm so sorry. I..." She looked at his coat. "I ruined your jacket."

"Keep it." He said. And stood up and threw the cigarette bud into the damp grass. He looked down at the beautiful Alice, and helped her up. She seemed startled when he didn't move, and even more when he held her hand.

She shifted from foot to foot and started to pull back. He smiled, and she returned it just as easily, prepared for a _'Have a nice day_' or _'See you around?' _

But was not at all prepared for what he did happen to say.

"Run away with me?"

Alice jerked back as if he had slapped hard on the face with a pole. Her eyebrows raised way past her hair line, and she would have fell down to the ground if it was not for Jasper's stroung grasp on her arms.

"Wha...what?"

He stepped back, and simply said it again. "Would you like to run away with me?"

_Why?_ She wanted to ask._ What's wrong with your life_? But before she could, she asked herself why _she _should. To breathe again. To live without saying _why_. To just get up and go._ To be happy. _

Before she could finalize her answer, Jasper continued.

"Living isn't quite the same, y'know?" He look down to the ground, this time he was the one staring at the ants. " Aren't you just, tired? Why should we stay any longer? To say goodbye?"

Alice smiled a bit, but it faltered, and was gone completely. "I haven't got anyone to say goodbye to."

The silence covered them like a thin coating of dust. As if any sudden movement would scatter it.

"Would you?"

"Yes."

Her simple, breathy reply was perfect, something that made him believe he'd remember it for the rest of his life. Jasper stuck his hand out, and she gently took it, following behind him with a huge grin spread wide on here face, as if it would never leave.

"Where are we going?"

"On the first bus out of here. The station's not that far." Jasper said. "We can walk."

Alice laughed. "What about my stuff?" She didn't care at all, could leave without all of it, what little of it she had.

"Is there something you really need?" He asked, stopping suddenly.

"I could go for a shirt or two. My apartment isn't that far, " Alice chuckled. "We can walk."

They did, twenty minutes of it, until they got to a red-bricked building with a black door. Alice dug into her pocket, and pulled out an old-fashion key. She unlocked the door, and with two hard shoves, it groaned and opened. Once inside, she walked him upstairs and opened her door to the apartment. Her roommate lay on the sofa under a blanket, obviously with someone else. Alice raised a finger and tiptoed into her bedroom.

Jasper examined the smelly room while she was in there, and shook his head. The kitchen was connected to the very small living room. It was filthy, clothes everywhere. Alice didn't deserve to live in such a place, he thought to himself. She deserved so much more.

She came back out wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"The rest is crap." She whispered, pulling him from his thoughts. "We can leave now. You won't like it when Vicky wakes up." She said, and started down the steps. He nodded, and they were out the door again.

When they were walking on the road, she asked, "What about your clothes?"

"Don't need them. I could easily get new ones."

Alice grinned. "I could help you with that. Red is not your color."

"You still cold?" He asked. "We've been walking for an hour."

Alice nodded and looked at Jasper's uniform. "Are you hot?"

"Sweating." He answered, and pulled up his sleeves. His scars showed, and made her gasp. He looked down to see what she staring at. He nodded and looked down. "I was a pretty violent kid." He said. "I was stupid, and was known for getting into knife fights when I was about fifteen. I would have died if I kept it up. I thought having the scars made me look badass. Then. Now? I'm not fond of them, I tell you that."

An 'oh' was all that could escape her mouth. She didn't stare any longer, but could help a glance now and then.

"I think they look pretty cool." She said, and blushed at her own stupidity. _I think they look pretty cool? What am I, twelve?_ "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. People usually freak out. They're everywhere."

"Did they hurt?"

"Like hell. My parents didn't care very much. But I'm not going to tell you I had horrible parents. They were great. They just didn't care."

They kept walking. "Are you upset about that?"

"That they should have stopped me? Yes, a bit. But I just wanted attention. Attention that I already had. It's like my young years of stupidity was a waste."

"No they weren't" Alice said, shoving him. "We all do stupid shit. Like when I came here. Though, I don't think that was so stupid anymore."

His hand on hers squeezed, and they smiled in unison. They're shoulders bumped, and their stepped were in sync, though her stride seemed to be much faster. She was short, shorter than him, but not so much that she'd be considered a small person.

The sun was going down a bit more, and the sky was getting darker, the temperature dropping. The smell of frost got even stronger, and she shivered next to him.

"Are you tired?" He asked, his lips brushed her ear. She shivered again, but not from the cold. Not at all. 

"Are you?" She asked.

"A little. There's a really tiny motel up ahead. We could sleep there and leave in the morning."

"You promise we'll never to come this way again?" She asked.

"Promise."

"Okay, we'll leave in the morning then." She said, and started walking to the motel.

It _is _small, was her first thought. The place probably only had three rooms total. When the walked in, Alice sighed, the warm arm seeping into her skin. They walked up to the desk where a very bored but very pretty woman sat at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte, how may I help you?"

"We'd like one room with two beds, please." Jasper said.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have a double bedded rooms. And frankly, you shouldn't buy a second room. The price for one is ridiculous if you ask me."

"How much?" Alice asked. Charlotte looked down at the paper.

"What the hell." She sighed. "Twenty bucks for the night. My dad's never here, anyway. He'll never know you came."

"Thanks." Alice said, and paid the lady, to Jasper's dismay. The walked down the very thin hall to the room, and opened to door. It wasn't what she expected, and Alice expected the worst. It was simple. The bedding was floral, there was one dresser with a miniature mirror and one stiff wooden chair. Alice winced at the thought of sitting in that thing.

"So." Jasper said awkwardly, leaning in the doorway.

"So..." Alice agreed. "So, I'll go take a shower."

"Okay." He answered and looked around. His thought was the same as Alice's. He'd expected a dusty old room, so dark that some psychopath would come out and chop them to bits. He heard the shower turn on.

But the room was pleasant, and peaceful and made exhale. He was holding his breath. Again.

Jasper leaned in the doorway, and smiled just a bit. He can't say he didn't believe what was happening. For some reason, he knew this day would come. That's probably while he held out this long.

He put his hands in his pocket. He left hand hit something, a box, and Jasper pulled it out. The cigarettes.

Jasper looked at them, shaking his head as they mocked him. He opened the box, seeing seven of them left. Jasper breathed in once, twice, then coughed. It wasn't worth it anymore.

He walked over to the little trashcan on the other side of the room, and threw the cigs in the trash. Damn it, he thought. I always thought that would be harder to do. Why hell was he chewing gum all the time?

He turned around when he could feel light on his skin. Jasper turned around, preparing to say something, anything, but was completely speechless.

It was Alice, of course, but only wearing a tee-shirt and shorts. All her make-up was gone, and her hair was out of her face. Her eye seemed larger, the blue so innocent. He skin shined without the cover-up, freckles he didn't notice before were light and dusted all over her face. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time.

It still made his heart jump.

"Hi." She said, taking a step forward.

"Hello." He did the same. "Uh...I guess you'll take the bed."

"Where will you sleep?" She asked, and looked behind him, at the wooden chair. Hopefully, not. Jasper looked at the chair and grinned a bit.

"There." He said. "But I think I'm going to go get something for us to eat." Jasper said, and started walking to the door, trying to think straight. "I'll see you-"

"Don't go." Alice said abruptly, blushing furiously. "Uh...um..." She tried to smile, but it came out of a grimace. She was confused, with herself, with everything that just happened.

He heart beat sped up. And even more when Jasper walked up to her, so tall, and looked down at her face. The makeup was gone, and the flush was darker, there was no way he couldn't have see it.

Jasper bent down, his lips brushing lightly over hers. It was a sweet kiss, a kiss for permission.

_Do you trust me?_ It said. Alice smiled, and kissed him again, this time harder, this time with more meaning.

_Yes._

Jasper's hands tightened around her waste, and he thoughts went to her first time with James. A thought she rather not remember, while this beautiful stranger in front of her was touching her this way.

Alice's hands snaked through Jasper's honey blonde hair and pulled, ignited a moan deep from Jasper's chest. He kiss was salty, like the cigarette, and tasty. Alice moaned into his mouth.

Alice's taste was like strawberries. Sweet and addicting, leaving Jasper wanting more. He was being gentle without realizing it, never wanting to hurt Alice.

Her hand started to unbutton his shirt, but before the last one, he moved them and stopped her. He opened his shirt looking to see Alice's reaction to his scars. She didn't gasp, didn't inhale sharply, or even touch them. She just looked at them, then looked at his face, as if she was saying: _So?_

Jasper closed his eyes, a silent 'thank you' and kissed her again, their tongues tangling in a perfect rhythm.

He pulled her over-sized shirt over her head, kissing her neck and her chin, and finally, her lips, sending a _zing!_ straight to where she needed him most.

Alice's roamed over her his chest, feeling his raised scars. They weren't beautiful or perfect or any of those things. They were Jasper, just Jasper.

Jasper's hands found the clasp to her small black bra, and sudden embarrassment flooding over her entire body. She blush, one that made it's way down her neck and to her breast, and he kissed her forehead. The excitement returned, and she kissed him yet again, feeling his readiness on her thigh as she took her bra off and dropped in on to the floor.

Suddenly, is was a need for something quick, something fast, and they were both struggling to unbuckle Jasper's belt. With a cry of triumph, it was off, and his lips met her's again, laying her flat on the bed. He kissed his way to her breast, and back up to her lips as he pulled her panties down to her knees. Alice kicked them off, pulling Jasper down to her, and sighed when he slipped inside her.

It was fast, too fast, maybe. Their hips found a rhythm quickly, their eyes never leaving each others', the tension building with every thrust. They moaned in unison, breathing erratically. Only when Alice climaxed, did her eyes close. Not long after, Jasper pulled out, and found his peak quickly, laying lazily atop of Alice as they laid their sweaty and tired. Jasper flipped them over, so that the tiny Alice lay tirelessly on top of him as their breathing slowed.

Alice smiled, her eyes slowly closing, and then she was asleep. Jasper kissed her head lightly, looking at the beautiful woman, this woman who was only a stranger just a few hours ago, who slept soundlessly on his chest.

She was who he needed all along, he realized with a jolt.

And always will be.

_Fin._

**Thanks for reading, review if you like. It's preferred.**

**Thanks again,**

**Patastic**


End file.
